


Deadlines

by calmgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little fluffy, College AU, Ennoshita is a good friend, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, and burns his tongue a lot, established bokuto/akaashi, tanaka is super relatable and procrastinates, tanaka says fuck like three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmgeyama/pseuds/calmgeyama
Summary: In which Tanaka procrastinates, Ennoshita helps a friend, and Bokuto spills the beans.





	Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TottWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/gifts).



> A gift for TottWriter for the HQ Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy! It was my first time writing EnnoTana and BokuAka, but it was fun! The prompt was also perfect for these ships (though i did change it just a smidge!)

Tanaka knew there was no point in being scared of an inanimate object, really, he did. There were plenty of other things to fear--his sister when she was mad, spiders, getting caught shifting during a full moon… the list was long.

But the copy of his last Intro to Psychology essay, a large red F circled on the front, was the most fear-inducing thing he’d ever encountered.

Bokuto watched his roommate pace around their dorm room and let out a sigh. “At this point if you’re failing I don’t think you can fix your grade.”

“If I can get a decent grade on the final essay, I can pass.” Tanaka was a man drowning and the final was clearly his idea of a piece of driftwood.

Bokuto laughed. “Except you can’t get a decent grade. Your final essay is due tomorrow.”

“I can write it in one night! I work best under pressure!” Tanaka eyed the calendar. The date of his final was already circled in bright red, with the current day circled as well. Had Tanaka really done that at the beginning of the semester? No, of course not—he was a lot of things, but a planner was not one of them. That meant Bokuto had done it, and Bokuto only marked the calendar for one thing…

“Fuck.”

It was a full moon. The night before his final essay was due was a full moon.

“I’ll be too busy running around as a hairy beast!”

“Took you long enough to realize.”

“Yeah, because you’re such a genius yourself.”

Bokuto yawned. “We have to leave here in an hour to catch the train. That doesn’t leave you much time to work on it. The class starts at nine, right? That gives you like… not a lot of time.” Bokuto rambled on while Tanaka’s pacing intensified.

“Fuck.”

“You already said that.”

“It’s the only word that I can think of that matches my level of panic.” Tanaka ran his hands down his cheeks. “If I fail this class, I’m going to be murdered by my family. Not even Saeko failed a class.”

“That’s not that surprising,” Bokuto said and immediantly ducked when Tanaka picked up a pen and tossed it at him. “What? Am I wrong?”

“How are you passing all of your classes?” Tanaka cast him with a suspicious glare. “You’re not smarter than me.”

“Hey!” Bokuto protested. “I’m definitely smarter than you!”

Tanaka snapped his fingers. “You have Akaashi. That’s how you’re passing. I don’t have an Akaashi, so I’m stuck doing this on my own.” He ignored Bokuto’s complaints about everyone underestimating his smarts and sat down at his desk. He had one hour to get as much of his essay done as possible. A blank document stared at him and reality suckerpunched him once more in the gut.

“Fuck.”

* * *

“You look terrible.”

Tanaka nodded as he flopped into his seat, too exhausted to argue with Ennoshita that he was good-looking no matter the circumstances. Besides, if he _was_ capable of looking terrible, he supposed the day after a full moon was as good of a time as any. He’d stumbled into his dorm room with Bokuto at a little after seven that morning and had instantly went to work on finishing his essay. It was a page too short and he wasn’t sure if his sources were cited correctly, but at least it was done. 

Ennoshita frowned. “No comeback?”

“Not today.” Tanaka tried and failed to swallow down a yawn. “Did you finish your essay?”

“I’ve been working on this essay for three weeks. I never miss a deadline,” Ennoshita said and then gave Tanaka a disbelieving look. “Are you trying to say that you prepare for this at all? Bokuto told Akaashi that you were a slacker, but this is on another level completely, Tanaka.”

Tanaka let his head fall against his desk. Ennoshita was Akaashi’s roommate. They’d first met in class before learning that their respective roommates were dating. Tanaka’s reply was muffled, but Ennoshita still heard him say, “I forgot about it.”

“The essay has been talked about in every class for the last month,” Ennoshita said, “and the date for it was on our syllabus that we received the first class.”

“I _know_.” Tanaka tried to curb his annoyance, but his words still came out in a growl. “Look, some of us have other stuff going on and can’t spend time being Mr. Perfect.” He rubbed a hand roughly against his grown-out buzz cut. He hadn’t meant to snap at Ennoshita. “Sorry, no sleep last night.”

“The bags under your eyes sort of gave that away.”

Tanaka lifted his head to look at Ennoshita, ready to reply with something along the lines of the classis “the bags under my eyes are designer.” but their professor chose that moment to enter the lecture hall, his loud voice booming as he instructed his students to look alive.

The class was simple and Tanaka almost fell asleep after passing his essay forward with the rest of his classmates, wincing when Professor Takeda promised to have the essays graded by the week’s end. He then droned on about how important the knowledge they’d gained would be moving forward, but all Tanaka could think was that the class was his downfall. After fifteen minutes, he finally gave in to his exhaustion and slumped in his seat and closed his eyes.

Some time later, Ennoshita was shaking him awake. “Class is over.”

Tanaka grabbed his backpack from the floor next to him and followed Ennoshita from the room. They both had time before their next classes, and so they started towards one of the coffee shops situated near campus.

“How bad is your essay?” Ennoshita asked as they joined the crowd of students shuffling towards the promise of caffeine.

Tanaka grumbled out a response that Ennoshita couldn’t quite decipher.

“That bad?”

“Worse, probably.”

Ennoshita was at a loss. He wasn’t used to Tanaka being anything less than one hundred percent confident. They walked along in silence, an abnormality for their routine. Ennoshita had grown accustomed to rambunctious laughter and sweeping hand gestures that almost always had him ducking to avoid being hit.

Ennoshita knew he had to do something. Tanaka was his friend after all, and what kind of person was he if he let his friend fail when he could easily do something about it? He had a responsibility. He’d been given a power and he needed to use it for good. Helping a friend, even if it was technically cheating, was a good thing, right?

“It’ll be fine.” Ennoshita looked at Tanaka and gave him a smile. “Trust me.”

Tanaka didn’t look convinced, but he matched Ennoshita’s grin the best he could and launched into a story about a child wanting to pet Bokuto’s “owl hair” when they were on the train. Ennoshita laughed, agreed with Tanaka’s assessment that Bokuto’s hair was his best feature, and bought Tanaka his coffee, finding his stomach twist as he watched Tanaka dump half a container’s worth of sugar into his cup.

Akaashi was going to be angry, and a lecture was inevitable, but Ennoshita knew what he had to do.

They took their drinks to go and meandered back to campus. Tanaka kept complaining that his coffee was burning his tongue, but that didn’t stop him for taking immediate sips without giving it time to cool. Ennoshita didn’t even try his latte, knowing from experience that it wouldn’t be safe to sip until they reached the large clock outside the sciences building.

“Bokuto said that he and Akaashi are watching a movie in your guys’ room tonight.” Tanaka tossed his empty cup into a garbage can, pausing to poke at his tongue, checking for permanent damage. “You can come over to mine if you want.”

“That’d be great, thanks.” Ennoshita took a deep breath. It wasn’t unusual for them to hang out when Bokuto and Akaashi’s couple’s activities threatened their shared spaces, but with the weight of what he was about to do sitting heavy somewhere in his gut, Ennoshita thought the gesture felt more significant, though he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing. “I have something to do after my last class, but then I’ll be over, alright?”

They were in front of the sciences building. Ennoshita took his first drink and found it pleasantly warm. Tanaka grinned at him, nodded twice. “See you then.” He appeared to be in better spirits as he jogged up the stairs and into the building, calling out greetings to other students as he moved.

Ennoshita had always admired the way Tanaka could talk to anyone. Granted, it wasn’t always a good thing--he’d had a few run-ins with guys he thought were being too rude--but it made it easy for him to move through social situations. Ennoshita wasn’t exactly a wallflower himself, but he always had a sense of unease when trying to navigate the social waters of college.

He found his thoughts straying to Tanaka throughout the day. His classes were boring review days for their upcoming finals and Ennoshita flipped through his notes lazily. When he was released from his last class, he made a beeline for Professor Takeda’s office. He knew that if he paused for even a moment, he’d lose his nerve.

Professor Takeda was known on campus for being a strict but fair teacher. He was enthusiastic about his subject and took pride in the fact that he was younger than most of his colleagues. He genuinely believed every student was capable of great things, and Ennoshita thought that it was this particular optimistic quality that would make him easy to manipulate.

Professor Takeda had an open door policy that many other professors mocked, saying it left him no time to get anything done, but when Ennoshita stopped in his office, he saw that Takeda was already at working grading their essays. He was finishing one when Ennoshita knocked lightly against the wall to announce his presence.

“Ahh, come in!” Takeda placed the graded essay on top of a large pile. “I’m just trying to get these essays graded! I think I might even finish them tonight! Wouldn’t that be something?”

The knots that were stirring in Ennoshita’s stomach tightened. “Impressive,” he agreed quietly.

“What can I help you with? I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait for your grade like everyone else!”

Ennoshita exhaled through his nose and tried to steel his nerves. He had already made up his mind that he was going to help Tanaka and wasn’t about to back out. His eyes landed on Takeda and he stepped farther into the room, closing the door behind him. “It’s actually about Tanaka’s essay.”

Before Takeda could question him, Ennoshita pressed on, making sure to capture Takeda’s gaze with his own. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke… his essay was one of the best you’ve ever read, right?”

“The best?” Takeda’s eyes started to fog and Ennoshita continued.

“You were just showing me his grade, how he only had a few points docked.” Ennoshita motioned to the stack of completed papers. “You said you were going to finish the rest of the essay grading tonight and enter the grades too, so we don’t have to stress.”

“Don’t stress.” Takeda repeated bits of Ennoshita’s commands.

“And Tanaka Ryuunosuke receives a passing grade...in fact it’s one of the top grades in the class.”

“Top grades in the class.”

Ennoshita repeated the process a few times until Takeda was repeating his sentences completely and the darks of his eyes were almost milky white. It had been ages since he’d used this power and he could feel himself shaking off the rust. He watched Takeda continue to grade for a few minutes and then slipped out of the office, shutting the door behind him again.

_One of the perks of being a vampire._

Ennoshita remembered glaring at the vampire that had changed him as he explained the power of persuasion, how they were able to trick “stupid and confused humans” into doing whatever they wanted. It was how he’d tricked Ennoshita into following him from the crowded bar _._

Ennoshita shook his head, sending the memory back into the crevices of his mind. Guilt was hanging over him, ready to settle like a leaden blanket, but Ennoshita refused to feel any sort of regret. He had helped a friend, nothing sinister.

Now he just had to convince Akaashi.

* * *

“You… did what?”

“I said I may have used my persuasive powers to get our Psychology professor to change Tanaka’s grade.” Ennoshita sat up and picked at the hem of his sweater. He’d been restless the entire time he’d spent in Tanaka’s dorm the night before. They’d watched some of Ennoshita’s favorite action movies and he’d barely been able to pay attention.

“No, I heard you the first time, I was just giving you a chance to lie.” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed in a way that Ennoshita was only used to seeing when Bokuto was being particularly difficult. “Why would you do that?”

“You’d do it for Bokuto.”

Akaashi’s back stiffened. He cleared his throat before saying, “Are you insinuating you like Tanaka?”

“He’s my friend,” Ennoshita answered. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s a huge deal.” Akaashi stood and grabbed his jacket. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” Ennoshita asked as he slipped his arms into his own coat. “You seem weirdly panicked right now?”

Akaashi waited until they were out of their dorm to respond. “What you did was a huge misuse of your power and it wasn’t for a good cause.”

“Tanaka doesn’t deserve to fail!”

“He should’ve been prepared! He knows his schedule and cycle and it was his own fault.” Akaashi had to bite his tongue to keep from going on. “Let’s get going.”

“ _Where?_ ” 

Akaashi sighed. “You’ll see.”

* * *

“Look at this! I’m a genius, Bokuto!”

Bokuto groaned and rolled over in his bed. Tanaka was pointing repeatedly to his laptop, and did so until Bokuto finally got out of his bed and padded across the room.

“You… passed?” Bokuto’s ashen eyebrows shot up. “You didn’t just pass, you actually got a good grade on that essay?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka pumped one first in the air while settling another on his hip like some sort of B-Grade superhero. “Bokuto, dude, do you know what this means?”

Bokuto shook his head. “What does it mean?”

“It’s now confirmed that I’m smarter than you.”

There was a knock on their door, and Bokuto opened it to reveal Akaashi and Ennoshita.

“Did we have plans?” Bokuto looked worried as Akaashi and Ennoshita came into the room. “Did Ennoshita and Tanaka have plans?”

“We’ve got to talk.” Akaashi pulled Bokuto into the hall, seemingly unbothered that he was only in a pair of mesh shorts. They left the door open, but turned to speak in soft whispers. “Ennoshita used his powers on a professor for Tanaka.”

“That explains the grade that Tanaka just showed me. Do you think we should tell them?” Bokuto asked, his tone uncharacteristically nervous. “I really thought Ennoshita would’ve figured it by now,” he added, his voice dropping to an even quieter tone as he cast a glance over his shoulder.

“He’s blinded by his infatuation with Tanaka,” Akaashi said flatly, still unable to shake his annoyance that Ennoshita had used his powers on a college professor.

“I think you can trust Tanaka. He hasn’t spilled the beans that we’re werewolves.”

“And that’s extremely lucky for you both because you just did.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“What are you guys talking about out there?” Tanaka shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Bokuto and Akaashi re-entered the room and it was Bokuto who spoke after a few moments of quiet.

“So Tanaka, you know how we’re werewolves?” Bokuto ignored Tanaka’s concerned expression, the way his jaw dropped as his eyes flicked from Bokuto to Akaashi to Ennoshita. “Akaashi and Ennoshita are vampires! Pretty cool, huh?” Bokuto nodded his head repeatedly. “Very cool.”

Ennoshita and Tanaka said nothing. They probably should’ve been more shocked, but perhaps it was the fact that they both had been keeping such a large secret that helped accept the new information with ease.

“Anyway, maybe you could discuss this over coffee?” Bokuto’s nonchalant tone hardly matched his eager grin. “Akaashi and I have...other...things we can do anyway.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but tugged on Akaashi’s arm until they were out of the room, the door slamming shut as they left.

Ennoshita stared at Tanaka, stopping him mid eyebrow wiggle. “Really?”

“What? It’s totally obvious what they’re going to do!”

Ennoshita shuffled his feet. “Should we get coffee then?”

Tanaka nodded and they left as well. It felt like one of their after-class coffee runs, or would have, if they didn’t have their new knowledge about each other hanging between them. It was easy to accept that they weren’t normal, weren’t exactly _human_ , but neither knew how to address the topic. 

It was Tanaka who finally broke the silence. They’d been walking quietly for ten minutes and the quiet was getting to him. “A vampire, huh?” He stared at Ennoshita for a moment and then grinned, his own sharpened canines showing. “So you want to suck my blood?”

Ennoshita didn’t bother trying to hide his disgust as his nose scrunched. “Absolutely not. Dog’s blood is the worst.”

“Okay, first of all, it would be more like wolf’s blood, which is like… _fancy_ dog blood. Second of all, you can’t say insulting things like that when you _drink blood in the first place_.” Tanaka argued, his hands weaving through the air as if they could help prove his point. 

“I’m not out draining people completely. We have...volunteers.”

“What?”

“We don’t bite them either!” Ennoshita realized where Tanaka’s train of thought was headed and quickly corrected him. “They’re usually relatives of coven members. They donate blood for us.”

“How does a coven work?” Tanaka brought a hand to his chin, tapping a finger against his lips. “It’s like a pack, right? No, you know what, don’t answer until we have our coffee.”

They were at the coffee shop and moved on autopilot as they ordered their drinks and then settled into the isolated corner at the back of the shop.

Tanaka took a gulp of his coffee and immediately stuck his tongue out and fanned it. When he was done, he said, “I’ve been thinking about it and I changed my mind.”

“Thinking about what, exactly?” Ennoshita blew on his drink and watched the steam raise from the steaming foam.

“I don’t turn into a wolf, I’m a werewolf, so you wouldn’t be drinking wolf’s blood. It’s still human blood, right? I guess? Either way, I think I’d taste really good.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, but a smile was creeping at the corners of his mouth. “I’m not going to bite you, Tanaka.”

“But what if I wanted you to?”

There was a pause, Ennoshita giving Tanaka time to take back his words and Tanaka blatantly ignoring Ennoshita, and then the pair laughed, a mix of chuckles and giggles that filled the small corner of the coffee shop.

They tiptoed around the conversation of their revealed identities, talking in vague phrases and eventually shifting the topic to their upcoming semester and the classes they’d be taking. They sat together for a few hours, the only pause coming when Tanaka ordered them sandwiches for lunch (all while making a comment that Ennoshita probably would’ve prefered something else).

It was a few hours later that they finally vacated their spot and started back to the dorms. They travelled easily and without discussion to Tanaka’s dorm, and neither was surprised when Akaashi and Bokuto were there, sitting on Bokuto’s bed and watching a movie on the laptop that was precariously balanced on the edge of the bed.

“How was the date?” Bokuto asked, tossing in an eyebrow wiggle that matched Tanaka’s in indecency.

“We’re just friends,” Ennoshita insisted, his tone exasperated.

“We’ll see how long that lasts!” Bokuto let out a loud chuckle. “Akaashi helped me out with a grade and two weeks later we were dating!”

Ennoshita’s jaw dropped as Akaashi cursed Bokuto. “You did what? You tried to lecture me, but you did the same thing!”

Akaashi said nothing, but continued to level Bokuto with a withering glare. Tanaka laughed and grabbed the red sharpie from Bokuto’s desk. He walked to the calendar and uncapped the marker. “Two weeks from today is the first. That work for you, Ennoshita?”

“Oh my god.”

The room was filled with shouts of protest and good-natured teasing as Bokuto told the story of Akaashi’s heroics. It faded naturally into a conversation about the odds of two werewolves meeting two vampires on a college campus, and Akaashi telling a little of the story about how he’d brought Ennoshita into their coven. Ennoshita seemed restless during the talk, and Tanaka caught this easily, changing the subject to the first time he’d shifted and how scared he’d been.

The conversation flowed easily and soon the sun was setting and Bokuto was falling asleep against Akaashi’s shoulder, the events of the full-moon catching up with him. Tanaka too was stifling yawns as he watched Akaashi and Ennoshita prepare to leave.

Just as Ennoshita was about to shut the door, Tanaka grabbed it and pulled it back, sending Ennoshita stumbling into the other boy. He received a shark-toothed grin.

“You’ve got two weeks.”

* * *

It was two weeks later that Ennoshita knocked on Tanaka’s door.

Tanaka answered in just his boxers, eyes squinting while his hand rubbed at his hair. “Ennoshita?”

Ennoshita handed him a coffee and a small stuffed wolf. When Tanaka looked at him quizzically, Ennoshita grinned. “Tanaka, will you be my boyfriend?”

Tanaka’s eyes widened and he sputtered for a moment before finally managing to ask, “Where is this coming from?” 

Ennoshita pointed behind him to the calendar. There, on the first, was a bright red circle just like the one that had gotten Tanaka into trouble only two weeks prior. 

“I never miss a deadline.” 

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? concerns? come shout at me on [tumblr](https://calmgeyama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
